All the same
by Storiesandlies
Summary: Las grandes princesas no lloran, porque les enseñaron a no hacerlo, porque alguien les dijo una vez que para reinar bien no debían , y ellas como buenas princesas hacían caso.


____

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenece a Cecily von Ziegesar, tampoco me pertenece Chuck Bass.

Son las 2:14 de la madrugada, no sé como he escrito este one, por eso si hay alguna falta o algo que no concuerde, decirmelo,  
Lo escribi escuchando la canción All the Same de Sick Puppies.

* * *

_Las grandes princesas no lloran, porque les enseñaron a no hacerlo, porque alguien les dijo una vez que para reinar bien no debían, y ellas como buenas princesas hacían caso y cada vez que sentían esas terribles ganas de llorar cuando algo les salía mal habían aprendido a poner su mejor cara, a sonreír, y nadie conseguía ver como se sentían._

Blair camina por las grandes calles de Manhanttan con paso tranquilo, sabe que todo el mundo que la ve por la calle se para a mirarla, es guapa, tiene dinero y es la mejor llevando los vestidos de marca y sobre todo porque el mundo piensa que ella no sufre, el problema es que nadie sabe que su corazón sangra más que nunca.

Todo sobre lo que construyó su vida se destruía poco a poco, todo lo que había querido en algún momento había desaparecido de su vida, para siempre y eso era algo que incluso una reina como ella no podía soportar.

Y estar con él, era sentir un pequeño soplo de aire puro, era cerrar algunas de las heridas que tenia su corazón, era poder volver a sentirse fuerte y querida.

- Deja de pensar.

Escuchas su voz, y piensas que es una pequeña imaginación tuya, aún así volteas para comprobarlo, y le ves, tan guapo como siempre, con esa pequeña mueca, que es lo más parecido a una sonrisa que conoces de él, y piensas que te basta, te basta para seguir viviendo, para continuar día a día.

- Bass, pensaba que aún estarías con la resaca de ayer – Aún así aunque sabes que es importante para ti, no puedes mostrárselo, sería un signo de debilidad y sigues el juego que os traéis, el mundo exterior piensa que os odiáis solo tú, y tal vez él sabéis realmente la verdad.

- Waldorf, de nada, por no dejarte hundirte otra vez – te mira sabiendo que ha dado en el clavo, que como hubieses seguido pensando un poco tal vez hubieras caído en la tentación de llorar, y tú, no te lo puedes permitir.

- No te sientas el héroe de la película, siempre serás el villano- le recuerdas a él y sobre todo a ti misma, porque hay muchas veces que ya no sabes que pensar, y sigues andando esperando que él se diese por aludido que se fuese, que desapareciese, pero también sabes que es el único que no te hace caso, solo se guía por sus pequeños caprichos y ahora eres tú.

Te sigue, lo sabes pero en el fondo no te importa, incluso te sientes orgullo de conseguir llamar su atención en algún momento de tu camino te paras en seco, te das la vuelta y te quedas a escasos metros de él.

- ¿Qué quieres?, dímelo ya y así terminamos con esta estúpida persecución.

- Te quiero a ti- directo, sin contemplaciones, eres lo que quiere y no va a parar hasta volver a conseguirte, lo que no sabrás hasta mucho tiempo después es que esas palabras no iban con la interpretación que tu las diste.

- Y yo quiero que nada cambie, pero aquí me ves así que date la vuelta y desaparece por donde has venido – sabes que le has contestado duramente pero no quieres más dolor en tu vida no quieres más sufrimiento, por eso haces como que todo te da igual, por eso no dejas que nadie se te acerque demasiado.

Le ves alejarse de ti, por una parte sientes tristeza, la única persona que sabes que te conoce se va de tu vida, pero por otra parte piensas que es lo mejor, que al final terminaras herida. Y te sientes débil porque no sabes como afrontar todo lo que se te viene encima y en ese momento cuando llegas a tu habitación y te encuentras sola, sin nadie a tu alrededor, te permites soltar una lágrima de todas las que contienes en tu interior, pensando que aquella muestra de debilidad será la última y nadie más conseguirá hacerte daño.

__

Pero siempre existe esa persona que consigue ver a través de ti, que es la única persona que te conoce mejor que tu a ti mismo y cuando la encuentras sientes miedo, miedo porque no sabes como reaccionar a que alguien sepa que eres tan débil como cualquier otra persona. Y en algún momento de la vida se darán cuenta que esa persona no les hace más débiles sino que les da la fortaleza necesaria para poder seguir adelante.

* * *

¿Tontería algo masoquita?

Probablemente piensen eso, pero no soy adivina asique pueden decirmelo dandole al botón verde.

I.


End file.
